The Lyra
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Saat kita kembali bartemu, bisakah kita membentuk kisah yang lebih indah?/saran dan kritikan di terima, silakan kalau mem-flame #tapi jangan panas-panas/mainkan melodi indah untukku dan aku akan menemukanmu/review pleasa?ayo kita ramaikan fandom Eureka7!


"I'll always be with you.. that's my promise to you.. my princess."

"I believe it, and I do like you."

**Eureka 7 is not my mine**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Little-Cannon, Misstypo(s), little-Poematic, etc..**

**.**

**-The Lyra-**

_**.**_

"_**Play some melodies for me…with your pure harp, and I will found you. Where ever you are.."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The world is not same every time<strong>

**I have tried to hold my freedom…**

**I have tried to trust it will be all right**

**But, I don't have stranger to go on**

* * *

><p>Iris aqua diamond, iris yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tampan yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar. Iris yang kini tampak mati tak bernyawa. Warnya tak pudar, warnanya tetap indah.. menarik siapapun yang melihatnya kedalam keagungan Tuhan.<p>

Tapi cahayanya terus menghilang, berganti dengan kegelapan abadi yang telah terlebih dahulu menguasai kalbunya.

Rasa sakit, dan sedih yang mendalam sudah menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. kulitnya yang terus memucat menjadi bukti nyata akan keadaannya yang semakin lemah. Tak ada lagi senyum yang bisa dia tunjukan, tak ada lagi harapan yang bisa ia tumbuhkan…

Harapannya sudah pupus, pupus sejak nisan itu terpasang di atas gundukan tanah di hamparan rumput hijau nan luas. Nisan yang telah dipahat begitu indah yang mengukirkan nama belahan jiwanya. Pasangannya yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi.

Kekasih hatinya kini telah tidur abadi di bawah tanah coklat yang menimbun petinya.

"Eureka.."

Sebuah nama yang mengandung banyak arti baginya, sebuah nama yang sangat berharga baginya.

Matanya mulai berat, rasa sakit yang sangat datang menjemputnya, namun… pemuda itu tetap diam. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar lantunan melodi, melodi indah yang diciptakan khusus untuknya. Terus berdenting merdu menyapa telinganya yang mulai tak berfungsi.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin pelan… dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya melodi indah itu..

Sepasang iris aqua miliknya telah terkunci untuk selamanya dalam naungan kelopak matanya. Cincin berbahan dasar white gold yang ada dalam genggam tangannya terlepas dan jatuh menggelinding ke lantai…

* * *

><p><strong>The memories save a pain inside<strong>

**All memories of you take my life fly**

**The promise we made was a way**

**To found the key of the locked memories**

* * *

><p>Gadis cantik itu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya agak berat karena pusing, entah apa yang ia impikan sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Baru saja kemarin ia menginvasi daerah bagian timur Jepang bersama anggota Gekostate yang lain.<p>

Yah.. walaupun umurnya masih belia, 10 tahun…

Dia melangkah, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian berganti pakaiaan. Entah kenapa sejak dia bangun tadi, rasanya hampa sekali, ada yang kosong dan hilang di hatinya. Dan itu selalu terjadi setelah dia bermimpi. Mimpi apapun itu, dan yang lebih menyebalkan baginya adalah.. dia sama sekali tidak pernah ingat akan mimpi-mimpinya.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Iris matanya yang berwarna violet, rambutnya yang berwarna aqua membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Dia sentuh ujung rambut bagian depan..

Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari betapa pendek rambutnya.

"Seingatku, rambutku lebih panjang dari ini.. apa sudah kupotong ya?"

Lirihan lembut keluar dari bibir tipisnya, tak memutuskan untuk memikirkan lebih jauh, gadis manis itu keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan ruang pribadinya dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

"Ayah, dan Kakak mau pergi ya?"

Pemuda itu bertanya pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan baju di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa izin pemuda itu duduk di atas tempat tidur ayahnya. Memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dari jarak dekat. Bukan karena dia bodoh dan tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya lakukan sehingga harus melihat lebih dekat, hanya saja dia bosan kalau hanya memperhatikan di pinggir pintu.

Melihat keingintahuan putranya yang sangat itu, pria yang berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Iya, Renton.. tapi kami berjanji akan cepat kembali."

Pemuda bernama Renton itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, hari ini ayah dan kakanya akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Lebih jelasnya dia juga tidak tahu, ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu kemana beliau dan kakaknya akan pergi.

"S'lama kami pergi kau bersama Kakek mengerti?"

Pemuda itu kembali hanya mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan ayahnya kembali bekerja. Namun akhirnya, karena bosan memperhatikan.. dia ikut membantu ayahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>The new moon was appear<strong>

**Bring new shine and new history**

**Beginning from the base**

**And search the beloved star**

* * *

><p>pemuda itu hanya bisa berangan ketika membaca majalah Ray-Out yang kini sedang berada di tangannya. Sudah setengah jam ia membaca majalah itu, bukan membaca tepatnya.. tapi membolak-balik dan melihat ulang tiap bagiannnya.<p>

"Andai aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka."

Pikirnya, dia akhirnya meletakkan majalah itu dia atas tempat tidurnya. Pergi keluar dari kamarnya berniat untuk membantu kakeknya.

Sudah 4 tahun yang lalu sejak kepergian kakak dan ayahnya.. mereka berdua seakan telah hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar ataupun berita yang berhembus tentang mereka. Renton benar-benar telah lost contact dengan dua orang penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Dengn cara jalan yang terbilang sangat santai ia menuju tempat kakeknya berada. Pastinya tak akan jauh-jauh dari garasi rumahnya. Mengisi waktunya yang sedang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Menacampurkan berbagai macam melodi dalam siulannya.

Sampai di garasi, bisa ia lihat kakeknya sedang menyibukan diri denga beberapa benda elektronik dan otomotif. Di tangannya sebuah obeng telah bertempat dengan baik.

Melihat kedatangan cucunya, pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu menggelng pelan. Menghentikan kegiatnnya dan menyuruh cucunya mendekat. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia berikan pada cucunya, sebuah benda yang dititipkan oleh anaknya.

"Kau ini sudah besar, jangan seperti tidak ada beben begitu."

Mendengar ucapan kakeknya Renton hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri kakeknya.

"Hehehe.. menikmati yang bisa dinakmati."

Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, di ambilnya sebuah obeng dan tanpa izin kakeknya pemuda itu melakukan pekerjaan kakeknya yang tertunda tadi.

"Renton..Renton, kapan sih kau bisa dewasa?"

"yah.. saatnya nanti Kek."

Dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya pemuda itu menjawab. Dan sekali lagi, kakeknya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah lakunya.

Pria tua itu mendekat ke arah lemari kayu yang berdiri tegak di garasi rumah itu. diambilnya sebuah benda yang berbetuk prisma dengan alas berbentuk segitiga.

Bagian dalamnya berwarna hijau dan banyak garis-garis terbentuk di dalam prisma itu. sebuah kenangn lama terlintas di benak pria tua itu. menghela nafa pelan kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada cucunya.

"Apa ini Kek?"

Pemuda yang tadinya sedang asyik berkutat dengan kegiatannya mengerenyit bingung ketika kakeknya memberikan sebuah benda padanya.

"Nanti pasti kau akan tahu sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>That I don't know..<strong>

**Is the star searching the moon too?**

**The memories has locked in melodies harp**

**Be a secret above our heart**

* * *

><p>Gadis manis itu hanya bisa memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang statis. Sial sekali dia bisa tersesat di tempat ini, sudah tadi. Karena keteledorannya sebuah tembakan mengenai dia dan Nirvas. Akibatnya GPS yang biasa dia gunakan rusak.<p>

Menghela nafas pelan dia masuk ke dalam Nirvas yang sudah berganti mode.

Ditelusurinya jalan beraspal yang terlihat, yah..walau dia sudah sangat lelah kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana? Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh? Menunggu sampai Holland menemukannya dan membawanya?

Tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang akan dipilihnya.

.

"Kek, aku pergi sebentar."

Pemuda yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun itu berjalan ke luar rumahnya. Kakeknya sekali lagi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan cucunya.

"Jangan lama-lama, kau harus kembali sebelum jam 3."

Setelahnya pemuda itu pergi sembari memnbawa skateboard/flyboard yang sudah dimodifikasinya sedemikian rupa.

.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dingin pada beberapa pria dan pemuda di depannya. Hanya desisan kecil yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Kesal, dan semakin kesal ia rasakan…

"Oh ayolah gadis manis, bermainlah bersama kami."

Tak satupun jawaban darinya, gadis berambut aqua itu malah semakin memandang mereka dengan tatapan jijik.

Kalau saja pistolnya tidak ia tinggalkan, sudah dipastikan dia akan menembak pria dan pemuda di depannyan secara biadab. Tapi sayang kenyataan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Mereka mendekat, gadis itu mulai berancang-ancang, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah lolos dan membalas perbuatan orang-orang itu padanya. Dekat dan semakin dekat.. tapi gadis itu tetap memeperthankan agar raut wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"HEI…. PENGECUT."

Suara baritone itu langsung menyulut amarah sekelompok orang yang akan menyerang gadis di depan mereka.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU ANAK KECIL."

Murka salah seorang dari mereka, sementara pemuda yang menyulut amarah mereka hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>The cherry blossom was bloom<strong>

**And the tears of our story is beginning again**

**Within new memories we have**

**But, there are some empty here**

* * *

><p>"Kau tak apa?"<p>

Suara lembut itu membuat pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum. gadis yang baru ditolongnya tadi, yah.. walaupun akibat keputusan tidak pikir panjangnya itu ia harus mendapat lebam dibagian tangan kirinya dan juga memar di pipi kirinya.

"Er- tak apa, hanya sedikit sakit."

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sekarang mereka berdua sedang menuju ke Rumah Renton.

"Eureka? Kau tak apa meninggalkna Nirvas di tempat itu?"

Mendengarnya, gadis manis itu hanya menggeleng. Setelahnya dia menatap wajah pemuda di sebelahnya teduh. Entah kenapa nyaman rasanya bersama pemuda ini.. walau di sisi lain sesuatu tengah bergejolak dahsyat.

"Tenang, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jelas Eureka, dia jadi ingat saat tadi.. wajah pemuda di sebelahnya ini aneh sekali ketika tahu bahwa dia adalah angota Gekostate. Dan terlebih ketika ia bilang bahwa dia mengendarai Nirvus

.

Pria tua itu sedang beristirahat setelah berhasil menyelesaikan maha karya terbarunya. Memejamkan matanya erat.

Tak lama ia melihat cucunya datang bersama seorang gadis. Tanda tanya dalam ukuran besar menghampiri otaknya…

"Renton.."

Suaranya yang dalam terdengar memangil nama cucunya. Yang dipanggil berlari mendekat meninggalkan gadis yang sedang bersamanya.

"Siapa dia Renton?

"Eureka, kek."

* * *

><p><strong>Let us see..<strong>

**Can we life together again?**

* * *

><p>no comment lah dari saya -.-a<p>

eng boleh minta review? saran dan keritikan anda saya terima dengan senang hati XD


End file.
